Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation: The Missing Scene
by YenGirl
Summary: The missing scene between Chapters 111 and 112. Those familiar with the story will know what I'm referring to :) Lan WangJi/Lan Zhan x Wei WuXian/Wei Ying.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation has been my latest addiction for the past month. If you enjoy reading BL, a fantasy world with period costumes, multi-faceted characters with different personalities, angst, hurt and an epic romance to last until the end of time, then give it a try. Or look up some fan-made AMVs for The Untamed (drama series based on GMDC) to see what I mean. You'll likely be just as hooked as I am :)

I never thought I'd find a story written in Chinese so enthralling nor find myself desperately wishing that my grasp of Mandarin was better than a preschooler's. And that's only spoken, mind you. So I was super thankful to have found the English translation on Exiled Rebels Scanlations, a translation that's nothing short of the best.

Originally, I wanted my first fanfic to be based on the ending of the drama series, but when I finished the novel two days ago, I just had to write this one first. It takes place between Chapters 111 and 112, and those familiar with the story will know what I'm referring to. I also wanted to fill in a missing scene, so here's the result :)

**Warning/Spoilers:** May contain trigger for character injuries caused by rough and inexperienced lovemaking. **No** non-con. Some introspective angst, intended apologies, fluff and hopefully not too much OOC-ness.

**Appreciation:** This fanfic is dedicated to the excellent people at Exiled Rebels Scanlations. My heartfelt thanks to you all for your labour of love and my apologies for all the overly long, rambling comments I threw your way :)

**Rating:** M due to the above warnings and nudity.

**Disclaimer:** The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation/The Untamed belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.

\- Story Start -

By the time Lan Zhan and Wei Ying reached the inn, the sun was starting to rise. Thankfully, there weren't many people on the streets because Wei Ying was swaying and almost falling off of Lil Apple's back. He was exhausted and his back and buttocks were stinging with pain. Not to mention how sore he was somewhere else.

Lan Zhan, on the other hand, was the picture of a devoted husband as he carried him down from the donkey. A mere glance from him sent one of the female workers scurrying to see to their mount. Lan Zhan proceeded into the inn where the surprised owner hurried up to greet him, at first offering effusive words of welcome and then exclamations of alarm at seeing one in the arms of the other.

Wei Ying immediately turned his face into Lan Zhan's chest, having no face left to meet anyone's eyes. Lan Zhan assured the owner that there were some injuries sustained during the night, but all they needed was a room, a bath and a simple breakfast.

The owner agreed at once, being in a good mood. This guest was an important Cultivator, wealthy and generous. Last night's incident of flooding their room with bathwater was already forgiven. The floor wasn't damaged, the other two rooms she had moved them into were paid for but barely touched, and she now had a big pot of stew thanks to the two live chickens they had brought her last night.

Lan Zhan followed her up the stairs with his precious burden, oblivious to the stares and whispers of the female servants looking on.

\- o -

The breakfast had been delivered, the bathtub prepared, the room and food paid for. The door was firmly shut and locked.

"I really have no face left thanks to the great HanGuang Jun. Lan Zhan, you are utterly shameless! How could you do that to me and on the ground, no less!"

Lan Zhan ignored his beloved's mumbling as he brought him over to the tub and stripped him, urging him to step into the hot water and sit down.

"It's hot! Ahh, it stings!"

Lan Zhan didn't say anything as he began to bathe Wei Ying, starting with taking down his topknot and washing his hair. Wei Ying soon fell into a half doze, still complaining under his breath.

Lan Zhan paid no mind to the slurred words, but his jaw was clenched tight. On the walk back here, after leaving the meadow and coming across the mortifying graffiti on that wall - erased with a few swings of Bichen - his head had finally cleared. He was faced with the enormity of his actions especially now when he could see the fruits of his labour, as it were.

Kneeling beside the tub as if in penance, guilt settled over him; heavy, thick and bitter. With Wei Ying's wet hair plastered to his head and his eyes closed, the contrast between his white skin and red lips, swollen and bitten, was all too sharp. His long neck still had the long horizontal cut from the guzhin string wielded by Jin GuangYao, but the many love bites around it, and the bruises on his shoulders in the shape of fingerprints, could only be attributed to Lan Zhan.

With utmost gentleness, Lan Zhan drew the washcloth over Wei Ying's face, neck and chest, hands shaking a little.

No one but Wei Ying could get under his skin like this.

No one but Wei Ying could make him burn with desire.

No one but Wei Ying could make him forget himself and lose all control.

In the past, Lan Zhan had willingly taken thirty three whip lashes - the scars of which he would carry for life - for rescuing him. He would gladly take them all again, gladly walk through the fires of Hell for this man.

How distressing, how _shocking_, to realise he could also hurt him like this.

For all that Wei Ying had teased and pestered him earlier - and he was relentless - it still didn't warrant such rough treatment. And it was the first time, for both of them.

Lan Zhan had imagined it happening in a very different way, under vastly different settings. On his bed at the Jingshi in Cloud Recesses... or on soft perfumed sheets at a high class inn... or on a thick blanket under the stars at the Back Mountains.

Certainly not after such a tumultuous night at the GuanYin temple, with a thunderstorm, the fierce corpse of Nie MingJue and the machinations of Jing GuangYao. Certainly not when neither of them had gotten any sleep.

For their first time to be on dew wet grass behind some bushes, with nothing to ease their joining, but his own inexperience and lust... it was unforgivable.

Lan Zhan could protest that he had had his blood whipped into a frenzy by Wei Ying's careless declarations of love in front of friends and foes alike.

He could excuse himself that he had been terrified at how narrowly Wei Ying had escaped being garroted by that guzhin string.

He could even insist that Wei Ying had brought this on himself by blithely teasing him, _teasing_ him with his ridiculous words and his earnest lips, causing him to release right into that saucy mouth, causing Wei Ying to choke on his ejaculation before kissing him with abandon.

Wei Ying was right, how utterly shameless!

But Lan Zhan was the one who didn't have any face left. Lifting the cloth, he squeezed it in a shaking, white knuckled fist until not a single drop of water remained.

Wei Ying's head was tilted to one side and he appeared to have fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry," Lan Zhan whispered.

He had earlier said - oh, so righteously - that 'thank you' and 'sorry' were unnecessary between them. He meant it. Wei Ying could help himself to as much of Lan Zhan's money as he wanted without giving a word of thanks. He could prattle as much nonsense to him as he liked without ever saying sorry. He could even forget how Lan Zhan had dragged him to the safety of the Burial Mounds despite being half dead himself thirteen years ago and it was fine.

But Lan Zhan had no right to treat him like this.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. The water was beginning to cool so he resumed his ministrations, pulling on Wei Ying's arms to get him to lean forward, head dipping towards his chest.

Lan Zhan swept his wet hair to one side and froze at the darkening bruises and abrasions on that pale back, one or two places still bleeding a little, from below the shoulders all the way down to the buttocks. He cleaned the area with care, the cloth gaining streaks of pink. Wei Ying stirred and moaned as the water stung his cuts.

"Hush, just a bit more." Lan Zhan supported his chest with one arm, running the cloth carefully over his buttocks and then quickly over his legs and feet. Then he let go of the cloth and got to his feet.

"Here, stand up." He held Wei Ying's upper arms and tugged.

"Ow."

Lan Zhan squeezed the excess water from Wei Ying's hair and snagged one of the folded towels before lifting him into his arms again. He sat on the bed with Wei Ying on his lap, patting him dry and then letting him lie face down on the mattress.

The morning sun slanting in from the windows played up the marks on his skin. Lips pressed tight, Lan Zhan went to pull down the shades. He took off his outer robes and removed a small jar from one of his sleeves, an oil free healing ointment.

Gently, he applied it to the bruises, starting with Wei Ying's neck, cupping a hand under his cheek to lift his head a little. Wei Ying murmured in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Lan Zhan worked his way down his back and buttocks and between them, where the thin skin was pink and puffy. Wei Ying's body jerked at that and he mumbled some more, brows drawing together.

"Shh. Rest now."

Shaking out one of the inn's thin cotton wraps, Lan Zhan laid it gently over his beloved before standing up. He needed a bath too. The cooling water in the tub and the bucket of clean water beside it would have to do.

The renowned HanGuang Jun would never bathe in another's used bathwater, let alone water that was coloured with dirt and blood, but Lan Zhan didn't hesitate. After cleaning himself up, he put on another wrap and sat in the lotus position on the bed to regain his strength, only opening his eyes from time to time to glance down at the slumbering figure beside him.

It was a sunny morning after last night's thunderstorm, but the window shades were down, and the windows open just a few inches to let in a slight breeze. Unnoticed, the hours slipped by.

\- o -

It was late afternoon by the time Wei Ying finally stirred. He turned onto his back and let out a groan.

"Unh."

"Wei Ying."

Wei Ying opened bleary eyes. The sight of Lan Zhan looking down at him brought him to full wakefulness instantly, his heart giving a happy skip inside his chest. He bolted upright only to grimace. The slight tightness at his upper and lower back and the strange throb between his legs immediately reminded him of what had happened in the meadow.

"Ah." He looked down, heat rushing into his face.

"Wei Ying."

"I'm fine!"

"You should be. I've already applied an ointment on your back and buttocks. And your neck. And... there as well."

That explained why it hurt a lot less now. Wei Ying immediately pulled a face.

"It still hurts! Lan Er-GeGe, you were so rough! Who taught you that? It was my first time, you know!"

A faint look of consternation passed over Lan Zhan's face, apparent in the slight narrowing of his eyes, the slight pull of his lips.

"It was mine too."

"But who taught-"

"No one. I... here, put this on and we can eat. I've ordered some food."

Wei Ying opened his mouth to argue some more, but his stomach growled at once. When was the last time he had eaten or drunk anything?

Sliding his legs to the edge of the bed, he only winced a tiny bit instead of putting on a Proper Show of Hurt. He grabbed the robe that was covering him earlier and slid his arms into the sleeves.

"I smell chicken stew. Or soup. Did you order wine?"

"Mn."

"I'm starving."

"I know."

\- o -

_Some time later..._

Wei Ying drained his cup and gave a satisfied sigh. He didn't hurt anymore - well, it could be considered negligible at this point - he had had a good long sleep and his stomach was happy thanks to the chicken stew laced with hot oil, and two bowls of rice. His soul was happy too, thanks to the liquor.

As for his heart, it was already brimming with happiness as soon as he had blurted out that most inelegant of declarations back at the Guanyin Temple.

"Stand up."

Looking up in surprise, Wei Ying saw Lan Zhan was already standing in the few feet between the table and the bed. He got to his feet as well.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Now, kneel down."

Wei Ying's eyes widened in dismay.

Lan Zhan! What... are you punishing me? Why? What have I done?"

Lan Zhan just shook his head.

"Was I snoring earlier? Chewing too loudly? Or with my mouth open? We're not at Cloud Recesses now!"

Lan Zhan shook his head again.

"Kneel down. Like this," he said and demonstrated, going down on his knees in one smooth graceful move.

"What-"

"Don't come any closer, we need some space between us."

Staring down at him, Wei Ying's mind finally clicked.

The third prostration!

Eyes lighting up, he grinned and put his hands at his hips.

"Hah! You're finally going to make an honest man of me?"

"Mn. We have already prostrated twice inside the Ancestral Hall at Lotus Pier, haven't we?"

Wei Ying nodded, thrilled that Lan Zhan's words mirrored his secret thoughts at that time, that all they needed was this final bow to each other to consider themselves married. Catching sight of the slight pink in Lan Zhan's cheeks as he patiently waited, he fell to his knees as well, heedless of the sharp contact with the wood flooring. He had grown so used to kneeling in punishment at Lotus Pier all those years.

Too late, he remembered that this was Mo XuanYu's body... but it still didn't hurt much. Hmm. He must have knelt quite a lot too.

Lan Zhan nodded at him, back ramrod straight, arms out at shoulder length with fingers of both hands touching and pointing inwards. Wei Ying quickly schooled his expression and copied him. In unison, their hands parted and turned, palms down and fingers pointing forward.

They bowed to each other, slow and solemn and ceremonious, as if they were in an exalted hall instead of a room at an inn.

They bowed as if they were clad in heavy, embroidered robes of auspicious red instead of thin white ones provided by the inn.

They bowed lower and lower until their foreheads touched the floor.

When they straightened up, Wei Ying blinked to find that Lan Zhan's eyes were as wet as his.

"Lan Zhan?"

"I have wanted this for a long time."

Wei Ying smiled, knowing just how long it had been.

Lan Zhan pressed his sleeves to his eyes, as proper as always, but Wei Ying just dashed his palms over his own before getting up quickly. Too quickly. His knees felt like they were made of paper. He pitched forward, flinging his hands out... only to be caught by a pair of impossibly strong arms.

Wei Ying looked up, eyelashes still spiky, to see the same state of Lan Zhan's eyes except that he was sure his eyes could never look that soft, that loving. The kiss that followed was, not surprisingly, as light as a butterfly's wing.

"Do not say we are not married anymore."

Wei Ying nodded and swallowed, still lost in those tender brimming eyes.

"I won't," he promised. "Unless you do something I don't like."

Lan Zhan kept quiet.

"Which I'm sure you will. Soon."

Lan Zhan still kept quiet and tugged him towards the bed, pressing a hand on his shoulder to make him sit.

"Ah ah ah, what are you doing, HanGuang Jun? Having dirty thoughts about me the minute, the _second_ we're married? I'm still sore down there!"

Still silent, Lan Zhan sat beside him and turned him to face the other way. Then he began to gather up his long hair.

"What are you..."

"Shh."

The feel of a comb sliding through his hair shut Wei Ying up at once.

"Are you...?" he began in a small voice.

"Mn. Be quiet."

This was one of the very rare times that Wei Ying obeyed, pressing his lips together as he stared at the wall in front of him, his throat tight. He vaguely recalled something about hair combing as part of a traditional wedding ceremony. The actual ritual was done by the parents for their child, and required a few things like special candles, auspicious words and something sweet to drink.

Right now, they only had a comb and as usual, Lan Zhan didn't say a word.

It didn't matter. Wei Ying still felt blessed with all the good fortune this world had to offer as the top half of his hair was combed smooth, wound into a simple knot and secured with something. Then his shoulders were gently squeezed.

Wei Ying shifted around to see Lan Zhan staring at him with a thousand promises in his eyes. His lips parted as his heart turned over in his chest. He supposed he wouldn't mind getting sore all over again if that was really what Lan Zhan-

Instead, Lan Zhan stood up, the abrupt movement making Wei Ying blink.

"We'll get dressed now and head back to Cloud Recesses."

"Now?" Wei Ying frowned, his rather armorous thoughts derailed. Then he remembered who would be there. "You're worried about your brother."

"Mn."

Wei Ying stood up and looked around for their clothes only to find them hanging neatly over the screen beside the tub. He went to retrieve them.

"You do know your uncle will just chase me out of Cloud Recesses again, don't you? He might even suffer a stroke and then you'll lose even more face."

"He won't."

"Won't chase me out or won't suffer a stroke?"

"Both."

Lan Zhan had already gotten dressed, seemingly in the blink of an eye. He picked up the comb.

"Wait! I want to do that for you." Wei Ying quickly grabbed his sash, which he had flung carelessly on the bed.

The slight frown of worry on Lan Zhan's face smoothed out at once. He shook his head.

"Next time."

Wei Ying's heart gave that happy little skip again. Swinging his sash in one hand, he gave him a sideways look and tilted his head very slowly towards the bed.

"And here I thought you said 'everyday is everyday'."

Something hot flashed in Lan Zhan's eyes, but he looked unimpressed.

"We need to travel for many hours. You won't be able to sit on Lil Apple if you're sore. Which you have already said you were." The words 'numerous times, in fact' were left unsaid.

Wei Ying pouted.

"And whose fault is that? Hey, I wanted to do that for you too!"

"Next time."

The forehead ribbon was already in place in the exact centre of that high forehead and the person who stood before him now was HanGuang Jun, the second Jade of Lan with his usual cold expression. This time, Wei Ying knew it was just a facade to cover the deep worry Lan Zhan felt for his brother. Accordingly, he ceased his chatter and went to put on his boots.

They left the room soon after, collected Lil Apple and started their journey to Cloud Recesses.

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!

I actually started this story with a view to making Lan Zhan apologise to Wei Ying for the accidental hurt he'd caused. But I somehow finished the story without putting that in since Lan Zhan only apologised when Wei Ying couldn't hear him. How strange.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, a review would be much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Thank you once again for your reviews. Here's my second attempt at making Lan Zhan apologise :)

\- Chapter Start -

Lan Zhan was mostly silent on the journey to Cloud Recesses. Wei Ying made a few attempts at conversation, but although he listened, Lan Zhan only replied with occasional 'Mn's which weren't very conducive to keeping the conversation going. Not even for someone as chatty with Wei Ying. Even Lil Apple seemed to sense their mood and kept quiet with only an occasional snort now and then.

At least Wei Ying learned that their graffiti no longer decorated a particular wall, and that a silver piece had been left for the owner of the two purloined chickens.

They arrived at Cloud Recesses about an hour before midnight. It was way past curfew, but Lan Zhan had his jade token so they passed through the barrier without incident.

Lil Apple looked like he was about to kick up a ruckus when they led him to the meadow where the rabbits lived. Luckily, they still had a few more apples in the bag to placate him. Wei Ying gave his buttocks a fond swat and a cheerful goodnight before following Lan Zhan to the Jingshi. He was glad for the short walk to stretch his legs, and took the opportunity to look around.

In truth, Cloud Recesses was still too quiet and solemn a place for him, but right this minute, the peaceful surroundings felt soothing and oddly welcoming. Or maybe he just felt that way because he was part of the Lan clan now.

Lan Zhan opened the doors to the Jingshi and gestured for him to enter.

"Don't wait up for me."

Wei Ying turned around in surprise to see Lan Zhan still standing outside.

"What? You're not coming in?"

"I will be late."

"You're going to see ZeWu Jun now? Wouldn't he be asleep?"

"I will just check in on him. If you are thirsty, make a pot of tea or have some Emperor Smile. You know where both are kept."

Wei Ying nodded slowly. He just hadn't expected Lan Zhan to go see his brother as soon as they arrived.

"Don't wait up for me," Lan Zhan repeated.

"Right. But I thought you... wanted... " Wei Ying trailed off, heat rushing into his cheeks. Huh, it looked like his skin had somehow gotten thinner on the way here if he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Lan Zhan turned his head, his stern profile showing as he shook his head.

"It's late. Go to sleep first."

Without waiting for a reply, he slid the doors shut and left, his boots barely making a sound over the gravel strewn path.

Wei Ying pursed his lips and turned around, surveying his surroundings. He wasn't left in total darkness; there was an oil lamp burning on the low table where they had tea or their meals, and strips of bright moonlight shining in between the window blinds.

But he did feel alone.

Did Lan Zhan really intend to sit with his older brother all night?

Wei Ying wrinkled his nose. He should be relieved he had gotten a reprieve tonight since Lan Zhan's lovemaking was... well, very intense. Trouble was, he didn't exactly feel relieved. No doubt that bit of trepidation inside him borne from last night's urgent and rather painful tryst was now soothed... but he had wanted to experience the joy of being intimate with Lan Zhan again.

They were newlyweds after all.

On the way here, Wei Ying realised that Lan Zhan had likely lost control after being pleasured, and after being told even more shameless things. No doubt, no one had ever dared to even _think_ of saying or doing such things to the great HanGuang Jun before.

And they would face the entirety of the Yiling Patriarch's wrath if they started now.

But Wei Ying planned on keeping quiet tonight. Not completely of course, that would be almost impossible. But he would make an attempt to rein in his runaway mouth. Because apart from annoying Lan Zhan last night, he had also distracted himself with his nonsense when he could have been doing other, far better things.

Like touching each and every contour of that perfect face with his fingertips.

Like mapping each plane and dip of that lean, strong chest and muscled arms with his hands.

Like kissing every scar on that pale, creamy skin because he loved all of Lan Zhan, and because it was for him, _him_, that Lan Zhan has been punished so terribly.

Only now, he had been told not to wait up.

Wei Ying exhaled and shrugged to himself. Oh well, there was still tomorrow, right?

He went to the small table, intending to drink some water when he changed his mind and continued on to the corner where a loose floorboard hid a secret delight.

Come tomorrow morning, he would do his best to keep his strict husband in bed. Maybe all the way up til nine o'clock.

Ah, now wouldn't that be... shameless?

\- o -

Sometime during the night, Wei Ying awoke with a start. Opening his eyes, he saw a familiar silhouette sitting beside him.

"Lan Zhan, you're back," he murmured and then he squinted. "Why're you sitting up? Is it morning already?"

He tried to get up, but a warm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"It is still night. Go back to sleep."

"Then why're you still awake?"

"I am resting."

"When you could be sleeping? I left half the bed for you."

"Mn."

"I didn't even take all the blankets."

"I know." Lan Zhan's voice sounded a little thick, like he had the beginnings of a cold.

Wei Ying sat up, wide awake now.

"How's your brother?"

"In seclusion. He will not talk. I saw him just for a few minutes to let him know we're back."

Wei Ying frowned.

"Wait, you were only gone for a short while? It feels like I've slept for at least two hours."

"Three."

"So where did you go after that? To see your uncle?"

Lan Zhan slanted him a look.

"He's sleeping." _Like you should be._

Wei Ying heard the unspoken words and grinned.

"Well then, Lan Er-Gege, where were you?" He leaned against Lan Zhan's arm, pinched a fold of sleeve between finger and thumb and tugged lightly, peeping up at him.

Lan Zhan looked down. In the faint moonlight from the window, a flash of surprise showed on those perfect features before it vanished.

"You're wearing my inner robe."

Wei Ying shrugged.

"I didn't bring any extra clothes and you have quite a few here. All made from the finest quality silk, I might add."

Lan Zhan just nodded without saying anything and Wei Ying frowned.

"Don't tell me you mind? You even dressed me in one after Jin Ling stabbed me."

"I don't mind. You can wear anything of mine. Inner... or outer."

Wei Ying smiled and leaned a bit more on Lan Zhan's arm.

"So, where were you earlier?"

Lan Zhan's face, on the verge of smiling, grew guarded again.

"I will tell you tomorrow. It is late."

But Wei Ying was now one hundred and ten percent wide awake.

"No, no, tell me now!"

Lan Zhan hesitated and then he sighed.

"The Library Pavilion."

"At this hour?" Wei Ying's forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

"The... chamber of confiscated items."

Lan Zhan's gaze met his and slid away again, all in the space of a single heartbeat. There was a sort of painful embarrassment leaking from him and Wei Ying knew he wouldn't say anymore. It was up to him to decipher the crumbs of information he had been given... or forget it.

Of course there was no way in Hell he would be able to get a wink of sleep if he didn't get to the bottom of this. Still leaning on that strong arm, he turned his head a little, thinking.

Chamber of confiscated items? If every disciple was like the two Lan Jades, that room would be empty. But if they weren't, then there would be quite a collection there, same as everywhere else. Games, makeshift weapons, forbidden books...

"Porn," he murmured, eyes lighting up. "Porn!"

"Shh!" Lan Zhan shot him a look of warning.

"You went to read _porn?!_ " Wei Ying's stage whisper was little better than his previous shout. _"Why?"_

With an abrupt movement, Lan Zhan shifted around to glare at him, causing Wei Ying, still leaning on his arm, to almost topple into his lap. Righting himself, Wei Ying stared at him, more surprised than anything. A movement caught his eye and he looked down to see those fair hands clenching into fists.

"Because..." Lan Zhan cleared his throat, coughing a bit as if something had gone down the wrong way. "Because I didn't know what I was doing, but I did it anyway."

Wei Ying blinked in surprise. What was Lan Zhan talking about?

"Because you told me it hurt, but I didn't stop."

Oh. He was talking about... that.

"Because I hurt you with my ignorance and my lack of control when... when that was, absolutely, the last thing I intended."

Wei Ying stared at him with wide eyes, his heart thumping painfully in his chest.

"Hurting the one I love, the one I had waited thirteen years for... unforgivable! How could I have done it?"

Lan Zhan dropped his gaze, his voice rough. Furious. Anguished. And almost as loud as Wei Ying's had been.

Wei Ying felt his heart turn over in his chest.

"No, it wasn't-"

"It was!" Lan Zhan's head snapped up, eyes burning, chest heaving. "I cleaned you up. I saw... I saw everything. I am sorry."

Wei Ying stared at him.

"You said that between us, there's no need for thank you and sorry."

"There shouldn't have been. Wei Ying, you deserved better. I am sorry."

"Don't say that." Wei Ying raised a hand to cup a heated, flushed cheek.

"I am so sor-"

"Lan Zhan. _Enough._"

He put enough emphasis on that last word that Lan Zhan fell silent at once, eyes lowering once more. His sudden obedience was a thrill to Wei Ying, the silence that followed strangely sweet.

"So... how much did you read? " he asked at last, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He caught the tiniest tilt of the lips, a shy dart of the eyes and was thrilled anew.

"A lot."

"Right. And how much did you learn?"

"Enough."

"Tell me."

"Tomorrow."

"No, tell me now!"

"It is late. We need to sleep."

When Wei Ying pouted, Lan Zhan placed a hand on his shoulder, warm and reassuring.

"Tomorrow," he repeated and his voice was no longer anguished but filled with warm promises.

"Fine, fine..." Wei Ying pulled a face just because he could. "Tell me everything as soon as we wake up then."

"Better yet, I will show you." That tiny, disarming tilt of the lips was there again.

"Argh! Lan Er-Gege, how can you expect me to sleep now?"

Huffing to hide how pleased he was, Wei Ying lay back down, but Lan Zhan didn't move.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" He placed his hand over Lan Zhan's who immediately turned his hand over to capture his, their fingers interlacing.

"Soon."

"Lan _Zhan._"

"How can I sleep beside you until I've redeemed myself?" It was a mere whisper, but Wei Ying shot upright again at that.

"Now you're over thinking things and being ridiculous," he scolded. "Come here."

He tugged until Lan Zhan gave in and lay beside him, the two of them facing each other.

"I love you," Wei Ying told him.

Lan Zhan trailed a finger along the curve of Wei Ying's cheek, his eyes tender.

"I love you," he echoed. "Let me show you how much in the morning."

Wei Ying nodded.

"As soon as we wake up," he managed.

Lan Zhan nodded as well and turned onto his back. He started to bring his hands together to rest on his chest, but when Wei Ying scooted closer, he lowered one arm to allow a dark head to rest on his chest before bringing that arm up to wrap around Wei Ying's shoulders.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Lan Zhan has apologised and will make good on his promise in the next chapter. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Here is Lan Zhan fulfilling his promise to Wei Ying. It's been a few years since I last wrote a yaoi scene so it took longer than expected. Please excuse any awkwardness :)

**Warning:** Yaoi and fluff.

\- Chapter Start -

When Wei Ying next opened his eyes, his head was still pillowed on a firm chest, rising and falling a little with each slow breath. The sky was still dark from the little strip of uncovered window that he could see without turning his head. He was sure it was after five in the morning because gentle fingers were combing through his hair. Not so much as to wake him up, but to check if he was already awake.

Wei Ying smiled, thought of going back to sleep for maybe two seconds before deciding that he had slept enough. Before he could raise his head, the fingers stroking his hair left and a tiny sigh broke the soft silence.

Wei Ying's head jerked up at once.

"I'm awake!"

Lan Zhan's eyes, still half lidded, widened a bit as their gazes met.

"Wei Ying."

Sitting up, Wei Ying tipped his head from side to side and rolled his shoulders to stretch cramped muscles from sleeping in the same position. Then he smiled down at Lan Zhan.

"Lan Er-Gege, did you sleep at all?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Tucking his long hair behind his ears, Wei Ying bent down to touch their closed lips together in a light kiss. He should get up and rinse his mouth properly before - a hand cupped the back of his head, keeping it in place as Lan Zhan turned that butterfly kiss into a deep, open mouthed one.

Argh. Oh well...

Without breaking the kiss, Wei Ying moved, straddling Lan Zhan with his knees on either side of that lean waist, his inner robe riding up to accommodate the movement. The kiss went on and on, deep and a little sloppy, stealing what little breath he had in his lungs. Lan Zhan's loose fitting nightwear, also made of silk, was slippery and warm against Wei Ying's thighs, a growing hardness he could feel making his heart skip a beat.

When Lan Zhan finally released him, Wei Ying raised his head, breathing quickly, lips tingling.

"That was a very nice way to wake up."

"Mn."

"You stroking my hair earlier, I mean."

A tiny frown appeared between those perfect eyebrows.

"Just joking!" Wei Ying couldn't help laughing a bit in sheer joy. "That was very nice too."

Lan Zhan didn't smile, but his eyes did. He raised a hand to tuck the same lock of hair behind Wei Ying's ear.

"Surely you're not stopping now?" Wei Ying teased before clamping his mouth shut. He had promised himself that he wouldn't get too carried away with babbling nonsense again.

Lan Zhan lowered his hand, looking incredibly solemn.

"I won't if you don't want me to."

Wei Ying caught the tiny hint of wariness in that low voice and felt his heart turn over.

"I don't want you to stop," he breathed.

"Then I won't," Lan Zhan promised and drew him down.

They kissed again, Lan Zhan's arms going around Wei Ying's back. Then, with a sharp intake of breath, he flipped them over so that Wei Ying ended up on the bed with his husband atop him.

Lan Zhan who was now resting his weight on his forearms on either side of Wei Ying's chest.

Lan Zhan who was gazing down at him with that single minded, all consuming gaze as if no one existed in the world, but the man trapped within the circle of his arms.

Lan Zhan who still had that annoying shadow of doubt in his eyes.

Wei Ying opened his mouth to reassure him but Lan Zhan shifted lower and bent down to press warm lips to Wei Ying's chin and then his neck, just under his jawline. Then another feather light kiss below that, and another at the neckline of his inner robe.

"Lan Zhan, I'm not made of glass," Wei Ying felt obliged to point out.

The fingers on his shoulders tightened in response, but the butterfly kisses remained as light as air. Long fingers searched for and found the tie of his inner robe, pulling it free and parting the front panels as Lan Zhan kissed his way down the strip of revealed skin.

Wei Ying tipped his head back when those questing lips made a detour to the side and closed around a nipple.

"Uh..." He wound urgent fingers in the long silky hair, strands of it brushing his chest and arms.

Lan Zhan muttered something he couldn't make out and started a series of tiny, teasing bites on the pebbled flesh, followed it with the soothing rasp of a warm tongue, and then more bites. Wei Ying sucked in a shaky breath only to lose it again when Lan Zhan latched onto his other nipple.

"Lan _Zhan!_"

The same, teasing ministrations began. Wei Ying lay still for as long as he could, teeth buried in his lower lip, before groaning. He started wriggling in place, rubbing his length against the hard body over his. Lan Zhan raised his head, golden eyes alight with newfound knowledge, one corner of his lips tilted in a smile that looked almost wicked.

"Lan Zhan," Wei Ying breathed. "Did those books-"

He broke off when Lan Zhan lowered his head to resume his exploration. The panels of Wei Ying's inner robe had fallen wide open by now so there was nothing to hinder Lan Zhan from shifting lower on the bed and kissing his way down a quivering, flat stomach until he reached his prize.

Feeling warm fingers wrapping around him, Wei Ying raised himself onto his elbows. Lan Zhan was crouched between his legs and looking at him, eyes burning with intent.

"Lan Zhan? No, wait."

One of the extra pillows was grabbed and pushed under Wei Ying's hips.

"You don't have to - ahh!"

The pink lips opened and took him in. Just an inch at first, his moist head slipping past those lips, and then an inch more.

Wei Ying's eyes widened, mouth falling open in shock and thighs quivering. No wonder Lan Zhan had lost control. His mouth felt _incredible_, hot and wet. Then he started sucking and Wei Ying fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, mouth opening and closing without making a sound. His hands grabbed the blankets, thighs automatically drawing together until two hands forced them apart. He struggled up onto his elbows again, not wanting to miss a single second.

Lan Zhan was as relentless in this as he was in everything else. Somehow, he managed to swallow Wei Ying almost to the root. His mouth pulled and sucked, porcelain cheeks hollowing and filling out again and again, tongue lapping against the sensitive underside, and all the while, his hands kept Wei Ying's thighs spread wide.

Wei Ying panted and shivered, braced on trembling arms that could barely hold his weight. He felt hot and cold, lost somewhere between the all consuming heat, and the ticklish caress of silky tresses on his hot skin. His stomach muscles were spasming and clenching, in rhythm with his hips squirming on the sheets.

"Lan Zhan, Lan _Zhan_, Lan Zh-aaahhh!"

The end came in a sudden, sweeping rush that bowled him under. He cried out as he exploded inside that hot, willing mouth, eyes still glued onto Lan Zhan's rather shocked face.

"W-Wait, d-don't swallow that!"

Lan Zhan released him and sat up. Grimacing, he clapped a hand to his mouth as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Quick, s-spit it out!" Still trembling and panting, Wei Ying didn't realise that Lan Zhan's actions and his own words mirrored what happened two nights ago.

Looking at him, Lan Zhan shook his head, mouth still covered, throat still working wildly. He actually looked a little nauseous at this point.

"Lan Zhan, spit it out! Please!"

After a long, long moment, Lan Zhan lowered his hand to reveal pink, shiny lips.

"I would never," he said, his voice hoarse.

Wei Ying huffed out a surprised, anxious laugh, chest still heaving and limbs like jelly. Then he shook his head.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan," he murmured. "Why do I feel like I've somehow defiled you?"

Lan Zhan raised an elegant eyebrow at that, but decided - rightly so - that it was too ridiculous a statement to even reply to, considering that Wei Ying had done the exact same thing to him. Instead, he started looking around on the bed.

With his hair in disarray around his shoulders, cheeks flushed and lips still that deep, vivid pink...

"You're so beautiful," Wei Ying whispered.

Lan Zhan looked up at him, at the inner robe that was slipping off one of Wei Ying's shoulders, exposing a rosy nipple. He gave a tiny smile.

"Wei Ying is beautiful," he said before resuming his search of the blankets.

Wei Ying huffed again, thrilled, shaky and for some strange reason, close to tears. He cleared his throat.

"What're you looking for?"

"A small bottle."

"Oh." Wei Ying slipped a hand under his lower back and pulled out something. "You mean this?"

"Mn."

"What's it for?" Pulling out the pillow from under his hips, Wei Ying tossed it to one side. He scooted backwards until he was leaning against the headboard with one knee drawn up. His heart rate was slowing down, body starting to cool.

Lan Zhan stared at him, frowning a bit.

"You... don't know?"

Wei Ying gave him his best smile.

"Tell me."

Lan Zhan's eyes narrowed still further.

"I remember you saying you read those sort of books all the time."

Wei Ying pressed his mischievous lips together, trying for an air of puzzlement.

"Ah, that was..." A lifetime ago. "Lan Ee-Gege, tell me please?"

He had an inkling of what the oil might be for after the severe pain of their first joining. But while the pictures in those books were explicit and even included opened bottles and jars placed near the lovers, explanations were sadly lacking.

"For... lubrication." Lan Zhan was still staring at him, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Right."

"I can't believe I pushed inside you without using anything that night. Wei Ying, I'm-"

"Don't!" Ignoring his own blush, Wei Ying lunged forward to press urgent fingertips to Lan Zhan's mouth. "That's enough."

He waited until Lan Zhan nodded before taking his hand away and replacing it with his lips. A frisson of shock rippled through him; his emission had a stronger flavour than Lan Zhan's; no wonder he had looked so queasy earlier.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Wei Ying drew back and gave his best smile.

"I'm ready," he said.

To his surprise, Lan Zhan shook his head.

"No, you're not."

"I am! I'm not sore anymore, I promise!"

Lan Zhan's eyes filled with almost unbearable tenderness.

"I still need to get your body ready first."

Wei Ying blinked at him and then looked down at the bottle.

"Don't you just apply it on yourself?"

There was a huff of what might have been amusement, but when he looked up, Lan Zhan was regarding him solemnly again.

"I didn't just read _those_ books, Wei Ying. I also read a few medical texts."

"Oh. And?"

Lan Zhan started to speak and then gave a decisive shake of his head.

"Let me show you."

"Alright. Don't stop."

"I won't."

\- o -

Lan Zhan was as good as his word. Not rushing or in a hurry, but moving with purpose. He pushed the same pillow under Wei Ying's hips again, coated his fingers in the fragrant almond scented oil, and with a final look, reached between Wei Ying's spread thighs.

The first finger went in easily enough, not stopping until it could go no further.

Lan Zhan paused with a question in his eyes and Wei Ying nodded, exhaling as the finger exited almost completely before going in again. Lan Zhan, still watching him like a hawk, repeated the movement half a dozen times. Then a second finger was introduced and Wei Ying stiffened, muscles clenching at the sudden stretch. Lan Zhan stopped at once.

Taking a careful breath, Wei Ying willed his body to relax.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "You can continue."

"We have time," Lan Zhan replied, his two fingers partially buried and perfectly still.

"I'm fine!"

Lan Zhan looked unimpressed, but his fingers twitched. Wei Ying pushed his hips forward, driving those fingers a little deeper inside him. It didn't hurt anymore. Not really.

Lan Zhan seemed to realise this for he started pushing his fingers in and out in a slow but purposeful rhythm, twisting his wrist a little each time. The hard calluses on his fingertips, earned from decades of playing the guzhin, rubbed against Wei Ying's sensitive insides, making him squirm and pant. Then he froze, a jolt of bliss shooting through his spine and down his legs.

"Ahh!"

"There?" Lan Zhan's eyes gleamed with newfound knowledge. He rubbed that spot again.

"Ahh! Lan Zhan, what did you do? Oh, Lan Zhan, that's... ow!"

Those fingers had scissored, stretching him, but now they stilled. Wei Ying immediately bit down on his sore lower lip again to keep silent, breathing fast.

"Wei Ying. You can tell me to stop... or at least pause."

"No, I'm fine."

The burn was lessening. Lan Zhan moved again, fingers rubbing up against the spot he had found earlier, alternating with that scissoring motion, causing Wei Ying to writhe in both pleasure and discomfort... until a bigger stretch made him freeze altogether, muscles tensing up.

Lan Zhan had added another finger, but he stopped at once. He was breathing just as fast. There was a sheen to his smooth forehead, devoid of its ribbon, and a damp circle on a lower, tented part of his nightwear.

"I want to see you," Wei Ying said. "Lan Er-Gege, let me see you."

His hips jerked a bit as Lan Zan removed his fingers and whipped off his nightwear, revealing pale skin that glowed like moonlight, longs strands of hair sticking to his neck and chest. His erection jutted outward, long and proud.

"My HanGuang Jun, you're so beautiful, so perfect." Wei Ying couldn't help babbling a little, even almost naked with his thighs propped on a pillow and spread wide. His breath hitched when those slicked fingers entered him again, slowly thrusting in and out.

"You can go faster. I told you, I'm not made of glass."

Lan Zhan's eyes glowed bright.

"Not glass," he agreed, "but you are precious to me. I won't forget that."

Wei Ying swallowed.

"So we will go slow."

"A little faster would be good."

"No. We will go slow."

"Lan Zhan, now you're teasing me! Faster, please!"

"No."

"Lan Er-Gege, you're going to kill me before you even enter me!"

"Mn."

"A little faster? Please?"

"Patience, Wei Ying."

Lunging forward, Wei Ying grabbed a fistful of silky hair and tugged. They ended up with their faces just inches apart, pupils blown wide, warm breath mingling, and three fingers still deeply buried in an intimate place.

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan's voice shook. "I never want to cause you anymore pain."

Wei Ying swallowed and blinked.

"I know," he whispered. "I _know_, Lan Zhan. And I'm ready, I promise."

A shudder ran through Lan Zhan and he nodded. Shifting backwards, he withdrew his fingers and picked up the bottle of oil.

\- o -

Their joining this time was markedly different from their first one. Lan Zhan, still bigger than the combined width of his three fingers, moved slowly and with care. Too slowly for Wei Ying who soon started begging him to go faster.

Lan Zhan tuned out those pleas and pushed forward bit by bit, bracing himself on straightened arms as he stared down at that beloved face, flushed with love and desire. He felt the ring of muscle stretch and give, accommodating his girth, felt Wei Ying's body accept him, felt the slick, moist heat surround him.

He had to exert every bit of control he possessed to go slow, and couldn't help admonishing himself again and again for rushing their first time, for not appreciating what was supposed to have been a magical experience of being as physically and spiritually connected to Wei Ying as possible.

Wei Ying, clutching at his arms, eyes wide and filled with wonder, didn't stop chanting his name in a non stop litany of love and hitching gasps, even when tears gathered in his eyes.

"Lan Zhan... Lan Er-Gege... ahh!"

Until at last, Lan Zhan was buried so deep inside him, he could go no further. His chest was heaving with the effort of holding back, his racing heart feeling like it would burst from his chest. Blood thrummed through his veins, muscles clenched, and every part of his body demanding that he started moving.

No. Not yet.

"Wei Ying, I love you. Only you."

"Lan Zhan, I love you." Wei Ying's breath was hitching. "You're so big... so hard... so mphf!"

Lan Zhan bent down to kiss him. Mostly because he wanted to, but also to shut him up. Then he raised himself on straightened arms and pulled out a bit. They both shuddered. He thrust home.

"Lan _Zhan!_"

Lan Zhan did it again. And again. And again, angling his hips in a way that would bring Wei Ying the most pleasure. Already he could feel his body approaching the end, unable to endure for much longer after seeing Wei Ying come undone earlier. Leaning on one arm, he groped for the hard length between them and started fisting it.

"Lan Zhan!"

He fisted Wei Ying faster, entranced by the stark pleasure painting his face, eyes closed and mouth chanting his name without pause. Then Wei Ying's eyes opened wide and his hands tightened on Lan Zhan's arms.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, La-aaaahhh!"

That sheer volume of that shriek would have made Lan Zhan blush all the way down to his toes if he weren't distracted by the rhythmic clenching around his aching flesh. Warmth spread between them.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan breathed and sped up. Half a dozen more thrusts later and he spilled himself deep inside Wei Ying with a long groan, hips thrusting a few more times before he slumped down, head beside Wei Ying's and breathing half muffled against the pillow.

Unlike two nights ago, when Wei Ying was too exhausted to even move, two arms and legs wrapped tightly around Lan Zhan, a breathless chuckle sounding beside his ear. Body still lax and trembling, Lan Zhan lay still. He wanted to look into those loving eyes, but he didn't want to move, didn't want Wei Ying to think his embrace wasn't cherished.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a while.

Wei Ying's chest heaved against Lan Zhan's as he huffed out that same soft laugh, causing an answering ripple from deep within Lan Zhan's soul.

"Yes! Yes, more so than... ah... I mean yes."

Lan Zhan raised his head, grimacing at the feel of their sticky bodies separating. Wei Ying was smiling up at him, eyes sated and lips rosy.

"I am glad," Lan Zhan said, feeling his lips tilt in an answering smile. "We should wash."

"No! Stay like this first. Just a while."

Lan Zhan just sighed, disentangling himself from those clingy limbs and ignoring that predictable pout. He stood up, reached for his robe and shrugged into it before going to get a clean washcloth. Stopping by the low table, he dampened the cloth with hot water from the teakettle.

Wei Ying sat up as Lan Zhan sat on the bed and cleaned them up, starting with Wei Ying's face and neck and then his own face and neck. Then he cleaned off the mess on Wei Ying's chest and stomach, followed by his own. The final step was their spent flesh and between Wei Ying's legs where his emission was starting to seep out.

"I can do that myself." It was said with a blush, yet voiced so half-heartedly that Lan Zhan couldn't help another tiny smile.

"Next time," he said gravely and put the cloth aside. A hand closed around his.

"Do we have to get up right now?" Wei Ying said with a yawn that was only half contrived.

"Yes."

"But it's so early!"

"It's morning. You can continue sleeping if you like. I will see you at noon."

"But what will I do in the meantime?" Sitting up, Wei Ying shrugged off his inner wear, earning a searing glance from Lan Zhan who resolutely turned away, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

"I will have breakfast sent to you. You can visit the rabbits... or see the disciples training in the field... or take a soak in the Cold Pool."

"Lie here with me first?" Wei Ying wheedled.

Lan Zhan hesitated before nodding.

"For a few minutes," he allowed, pleased when Wei Ying's eyes lit up and eager hands tugged at him to lie down. He pressed his lips to the sweat dampened hair and closed his eyes.

Of course, the next time he opened them thanks to the urgent knocking on the door, bright strips of sunlight were shining through the blinds. Leaping out of bed, Lan Zhan almost tripped on the blankets. He took a moment to assure a worried SiZhui that he would meet Master Lan in a few minutes before getting dressed at top speed, ignoring the peals of delighted and totally unrepentant laughter coming from the bed.

Just before he left, Lan Zhan couldn't help but look in that direction.

Wei Ying was lying there and watching him with his head propped on one hand.

Wei Ying, who didn't look like he was in pain at all, but had the smile of a much loved and cherished person.

Wei Ying, who winked at him and blew him a kiss.

"Hurry back, Lan Er-Gege."

"I will," Lan Zhan promised.

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you found it worth the wait.

I'm assuming that since Wei Ying never experimented with intimacy despite being more familiar with pornographic material, he wouldn't know much about preparation and foreplay. Lan Zhan, on the other hand, being far more vested in making things right, also read up on the male anatomy and put two and two together, resulting in a more satisfying conclusion for both.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
